Widow's daughter
by Emily Wade
Summary: Natasha Romanoff's 6 year old daughter is taken by Loki, what will she do? What if Loki makes a magical bond with her that gives her some of his immortality? What if Loki gets attached to her? What if Clint Barton is the Father? Clint/Natasha I suck at sums sorry I swear the book is much better. and Cute!


The Tessaract was acting up, misbehaving really would be the correct term, or that's what 6 year old Cleo Romanoff heard Eric Selvig say to her uncle Nick Fury. She didn't really pay attention to them, she was busy watching her Uncle Clint Barton watch from his "Nest" she wanted to go up there and help. Cleo always thought of Clint as a father figure. He helped teach her how to ride a bike after all.

Cleo had short bobbed red hair, and brown eyes, she held tan skin, and was rather skinny. She wore black jeans and a red V-neck shirt with a panda on it, she was bare foot and was carrying around her little toy nerf gun, she always carries that toy around.

S.H.E.I.L.D never lets Cleo play where they keep the Tessaract, but Natasha said they better keep a strong eye on her, or someone will get killed, and nobody wants to be on Natasha's kill list. The S.H.E.I.L.D. science center was where they kept the Tessaract and where Cleo was staring at it intensely now, she was walking closer to it till someone grabbed her from behind.

"No, you don't squirt." Clint said grabbing her and tickled her. The child giggled crazily, with her little cute laugh.

"Stop it Birdy!" she said and Clint growled like a monster, which made Cleo scream. "Monster!"

"You know what happens when you call me Birdy!" He said and started making growls and roars, as he let her go; she started to run, as Clint chased her around the area. "I turn into the birdman!"

"No!" Cleo said as Clint once again got her and acted as if he were going to eat her. 

"You would make a good little girl stew!" Clint said as he threw her over his shoulder

"What did I say agent Barton, about playing down here with her." Came the voice of Nick Fury. Clint put the crazy little 6 year old down, slowly making a sheepish smile.

"Not to." He said and winked at Cleo which made her giggle

"Right. Now what's happening on the other side of the Tessaract?" Nick asked as Cleo walked away, to the desk where Eric was at, picking around some papers.

"Hello, Eric." She said tiredly as he looked at her. He gave her a warm smile

"Hello, Cleo. Past your bedtime huh?" He said she shook her head

"I'm not…." She yawned "Tired." She finished as a loud boom came through the air. She screamed and Eric made her bend down and he pushed her under the table

"Stay here." He said pointing at her as he stood up, and acted as if that didn't happen. Cleo got the nerf gun out of her belt loop, just in case she needed it for protection.

"Please put down the spear!" Fury yelled and Cleo heard more booms, and gun shots. Cleo covered her ears.

When Cleo opened her eyes, Fury was on the ground trying to put the Tessaract in a brief case. He looked at her for a moment and put his finger to his lips. Cleo was crying and wiping her eyes holding her nerf gun close to her.

"Please don't, I still need that." A man rasped Cleo could see him from her hiding spot; he had strange armor on and had black long hair.

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Fury said standing up and turning so he wasn't facing Loki but Cleo. He looked at her, then turned around.

"Of course it does, I've come too far for nothing else. I am Loki, of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose" he said in his Raspy voice

"Loki brother of Thor?" Eric said from near Cleo who prayed Loki wouldn't see her. Loki glared at him.

"We have no quarrel with your people." Nick said putting a hand up. Loki looked at him

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot." Loki said matter of fact tone in his words

"Are you planning to step on us?"

"No, I come with glad tidings" he started walking towards Eric "Of a world made free"

"Free from what?" Nick asked

"Freedom. Freedom life's great lie once you accept that in your heart" He said simply and turned around placing the scepter on Eric's chest. Cleo had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't scream. "You will no peace."

"When you say peace, I kind of think you mean the other thing."

"Sir, director Fury is stalling, and trying to hide the fact that six year old Cleo Romanoff is hiding under the desk you're by. This place is about to blow. This will drop a hundred feet of rock on us"

"There is a child hear?" Loki said turning around facing the desk walking to it slowly

"Stay away from the child Loki" Fury said but was shot. Cleo screamed as loud as she could. "Ahh, there is a child here." He said crouching down so he could see under the desk. Cleo was hiding her face in her knees crying

"Stay away from me, stupid head." She whimpered and cried not looking at him. All she knew was there was a hand on her forehead, and she blacked out.


End file.
